Transformers
by thestorybook
Summary: If you saw Transformers and liked it read this it is awesome. It's what happened in the movie my way.
1. West Virginia, Middleton

I don't own Transformers or Kim Possible.

This is my very first fan fic.

**This chapter has cursing and voilence. You have been warned.**

**Transformers**

(Chapter 1: West Virginia, Middleton)

"Hello class I'm Mr. Dickens..." everyone laughed the teacher just looked pissed.

"Yes well... I will ask Ron Stoppable to present your project." A blonde haired kid with a red shirt and cargo pants came up and said "Hello fellow students I have a great story to tell. It has adventure and mystery and machines not of this Earth."

Ron was cut off with 5 words "Shut up and sit down." said Mr. Dickens. "Your crap about space-time-continuems will earn you a D.

The boy sat back down and Brick Flag jock of the school said slyly "What a loser. I bet he and Kim arn't gonna last a month."

Ron didn't care what they said he knew Kim Possible the love of his life were gonna be toghether forever. The bell rang a school was out.

So Ron was walking outside when Kim a very sexy red head cheerleader kissed him and said "How was your day, sweetie?"

The boy said "Good two seconds and I got a D in history. Mr. Dickens is worse then Draken and all are villans combined. I HATE HIM!!!"

Kim said "Well guess what your getting a car today right, for your birthday." "Yeah" the blondeboy said "I think his days turning arond."

Just then Wade, a 13 African American came on the screen. He said "Happy birthday Ron. How old are you now?" "16 and I'm feeling good."

"Well not for long Draken stole a massive generator. So big it could wipe out half of Americas power."

Kim and Ron looked kind of shocked and Ron said "Well Draken would do something else with all that power. He wouldn't say yes to half the U.S he would take it all. He's doing something, something big."

"Well until I get further info on this there arn't really any missions this week." said Wade as he said bye and the screen turned of.

"Well there's my Dad he's gettin me my car. Love ya bye." he said to Kim as he waved good bye and got in his Dad's car and zoomed off.

_Well is it good so far there will be much more chapters to come a lemon and maybe Ron won't get the car Bummble-bee is. Readand Review next chapter._

_"My car is alive."_


	2. My new car

I don't own Transformers or Kim Possible.

This is my very first fan fic.

**This chapter has cursing and mild voilence. You have been warned.**

**Transformers**

(Chapter 2: My New Car)

Ron and his Dad came up to the dealer and Ron thought he saw Mr. Barken. And infact he did, he got out the car and saw all these really old cars. Just then a yellow car, with racing stripes, and a bad paint job.

Ron Looked at the car and looked in it. "**_Hey it's a piece of shit but at least its better than my moped."_** Ron thought. So Ron notice the car was dirty and he loved to clean up so he started with the wheel and he found a symbol of some sort.

It was like a robot head from those anime shows. "Mr. Barken, I sell these fine cars." said Mr. B. "Well they look like crap." said Ron until he got out of the car and saw Mr. B in front of his face.

"Well okay at my realtor were family look over there is a buyer." he said while the man pissed on one of the cars. "HEY THAT'S MY CAR ASS-HOLE!!!!" Mr. B snapped and chased that punk like a dog.

"Ron this cars $5000 buks sorry only 4000 soory." Then Mr. B came back with heavy breathing, and said "So yes or no?" he said between breaths.

"NO thanks." Then all the cars broke and shattered into pieces. **_"Come on that was my insurance, and how'd they brake all at once. Shit." _**Mr. B thought turned aroundand said "$4000" Ron jummped to the idea and went in the car to drive home.

_Sorry that I renamed the chapter. It was gonna be too long for me to write. Read review and all that good stuff. And as this stories being made I'm making a lemon between Ron and Kim. Takes place when Ron moves to that country that serves meat cakes. Its callwed The Night Before. Look for it, next chapter _

_"_**My car is alive!"**


	3. My Car is Alive

I don't own Transformers or Kim Possible.

This is my very first fan fic.

**This chapter has cursing and mild voilence. You have been warned. All thoughts will be in bold letters.**

**Transformers**

(Chapter 3: My Car is Alive)

So Ron rode in his new car and saw Kim walking home which was 10 miles away. Ron came up to the redhead and said "Wanna come in my new ride?"

Kim was spechless but she managed to say "Its nice. Needs a paint job but nice." So she got in the car and Ron saw the car turn to its own radio stations and driving itself to a cliff.

Were it wouldn't start. "Um Kim we just started dating so I wouldn't do this now. I mean not that I woyuldn't try it on you, but no now. And um.

" Ron looked to the side and Kim was gone she cecked uot the engine and the radio played "This Ain't a Sceene its an Arms Race."

Then Kim started to walk home alone but Ron got in his car and it worked So the car played "Baby come back" So eventually they got to Kim and said Bye.

So he drove home. At 12:05 precisely his car turned on andleft he heard it and left to chase it. He followed it to a dumpster where he saw this huge robot pointing a light at the sky. It looked like the symbol he saw when he wiped off the stering wheel.

He then in so much shock yelled to the police on his phone. "MY car is ALIVE!!! Holy Shit this is fucked up!" said Ron noticing he woke up 2 enraged dogs.

They were foaming out of the mouth and about to pounce. **"Shit! Run Ron RUN!!!"** thought Ron running for dear life.

Then his car came and ran over the dogs he ran as fast as he could until the police came and took him to the station.** "Shit, my dads gonna kill me." **but his car followed close behind.

* * *

Well hope you loved it If anyone wants to know I will be making a story after this called... well..the names unknown at this point. But I got Kingdom Hearts 2 for the 3 time to test my Kingdom Hearts skills. I wondered if I should make Ron/Sora and Kim/Kairi. Just wondering Read and review. Next Chapter 

**"Autobots and Decepticons"**


	4. Autobots and Decepticons Part 1

I don't own Transformers or Kim Possible.

This is my very first fan fic.

**This chapter has cursing and mild voilence. You have been warned. All thoughts will be in bold letters.**

**Transformers**

(Chapter 4: Autobots and Decepticons/Part One)

"Well you said your car was alive and its weird because we heard an air base in Mexico...deep in Mexico...was destroyed everything." said the police man wearing a uniform and a red hat that said "I'm not a doctor, but I'll take a look anyway. **"Are you supposed to wear that?"** thought Ron.

"Were you high Ron. Maybe on Cloud 9?" "No" said Ron knowing he did nothing Ron so he told him someone stole my car and I followed it. The police let him go.

And Kim came and said "Why were you in jail?" Ron just shrugged. He didn't wanna sound retarted. So Kim and Ron saw a movie. "LIVE FREE or DIE HARD" After the movie Wade came up on the screen of Kims Kimmunicator.

"Guys 4 metiors crashed near your location." said Wade, so they were of but no for long. Rons car started moving on its own again.

To a ally where a ambulance, a Porche, a truck, and a 18 wheeler came up Ron and Kim got out the car and they transformed including Rons car.

When they were finished forming Ron ran like hell but couldn't get over the fence. **"There 30 fucking foot robots! Shit Ron get over the fucking fence!"**Ron thought but a red robot picked him up and put him next to Kim he said I am Optimus Prime.

* * *

Well that's Part 1 I thought of parts at the last minute. If you saw the movie you know they want the All-Spark cube. But what if Dr. Dracken's machine Wade was talking about is that cube. Who destroyed the air base most questions will be answered in

**"Autobots and Decepticons/Part 2"**


	5. Autobots and Decepticons Part 2

I don't own Transformers or Kim Possible.

This is my very first fan fic.

**This chapter has cursing and mild voilence. You have been warned. All thoughts will be in bold letters.**

**Transformers**

(Chapter 5: Autobots and Decepticons/Part 2)

"I am Optimus Prime. This is Jazz. wepons specialist." "Hello humans." said Jazz. "He's my second in command. This is Ironhide he's the trigger happey one in our alliance."Whazup little bitchez." "Here is Ratchet the medical man." announced Optimus.

"Bummblebee lost his ability to speak. I'm looking at thedamage now." said Ratchet. "Oh...and this is your car, bummblebee." Bumblebee just hoped around and said stuff through his radio. "He lost his ability to speak since he got in a fight with the Decepticons.

They were here first to search for this." Just then a image came up on Optimus' hand showing what the All-spark does. "Ron Bummblebee was sent here to protect you till' we got here to tell you. Your Great grandfather had a code encripted on his glasses.

Giving the cordinantes to where the All-spark is we not know its in the hands of a Drew Drakken. We have inteligance saying he's using it for evil." "No shit Optimus." said Ironhide "These dudes know him. I sense it in them." "Wait where did you learn to speak?" asked Kim "The World Wide Web." eclaimed Optimus.

"We need You Ron to find those glasses to find out where Drakken is hiding quickly before they enslave this planet." "Boyah" said Ron finally I get to save people." "But you must find them quick the Decepticons are already here." said Optimus.

* * *

Well this is getting good better than ever. I will keep going but I'm taking a little break. Not that long even. But if you saw the movie there was an attack at a Military base, and I'm getting to that might be slight lemon in upcoming chapters. But there will be action and voilence in this next chapter, 

**"Hearing the noise, but all gone."**


	6. Seeing is beliving

I don't own Transformers or Kim Possible.

This is my very first fan fic. NO FLAMES

**This chapter has cursing and mild voilence. You have been warned. **

**Transformers**

(Chapter 6: Seeing is beliving)

Kim awoke the next morning too Wade calling her on her phone. "Ohh! Wade what do you want now?!?" Immediantly Dr. Drakken said "Well It seems my victim is here. I hate you Kim but you have something I want. The Autobuts are on your side but I have the upper hand.

You see I will destroy the world with-well a special wepon. You won't know what it is until you see it. Channel 5 news Kim. Real or Not." Kim immediantly hang up and since she was awake turned on the t.v. too channel 5. "Hello I'm Trisha Reno and this is label urgent we just got a 30 second feed of someTHING destroying a milatary base and here it is."

A dark night with nothing but smoke came up then..

_"Holy shit what is that." A massive robot came up looked and destroyed the camera._

"That is all we've got. I'm Trisha Reno. Goodnight and good luck." She rewinded and zoomed in and saw Drakken on top of the massive robot. Then someone knocked hard on her door and rang the bell constantly. Kim ran too the door and said "WHAT!!!" "Your coming with me Mrs. Possible" said a man in a black suit. You and this Ron "Kim they know.

"Kim what are you doing with aliens." "Look we don't have aliens we have technology." said Ron. Well then...STOP LYING YOU MOTHER F..." They crashed into Optimus. "You guys meet our friend Optimus Prime." Kim and Ron got out and Optimus took them away with the other Transformers. And then the authorities came in and took Bummble bee down while the others got away. "NNNNNOOOOO" Ron said while trying to stop the men from killing Bummblebee. Ron's eyes filled up with tears. But the more men in black suits came and said your coming with me.

* * *

Hope you like how the story's going Next chapter.

Area 51


	7. Area 51

I don't own Transformers or Kim Possible.

This is my very first fan fic. NO FLAMES

**This chapter has cursing. You have been warned. **

**Transformers**

(Chapter 7: Area 51)

Kim and Ron are in helicopters and in them with a person Austrailian woman and an African American man, looked like Wade but older and had glasses.

"What are you here for."

"Well me and Kim here were messing with robots...big robots."

"Well I used F.B.I property to let my anylist see what it was."

"Sweet"

They landed and were at the hover damn but below in the lab where Bumblebee.

"Bemblebee are you okay."

Just then the robot woke up and took out its guns but before it could, Ron yelled "WAIT DON'T SHOOT!!!" Bumblebee looked at Ron and put the guns away.

"Okay we'll lead you to the cube but don't shoot anyone." The robot shook it head up and down and left.

(Somewhere 150 miles away)

_"Megatron I found the place." _

_"Where?!?"_

_"A place humans call downtown. We can destroy this place and Megatron will come."_

_"The blue man following me with a green lady says Ok. We'll be there soon."_

(Under the Hover Dam)

"So I'm supposed to belive this is Area 51. I'm the Secratery of Defence I think this is'nt..."

"Mr. Secratery, we know it's hard to belive but where else would we hide something so big...right infront of peoples faces."

"Ah...Mr. Secratery of Defence. Here's the man and girl. Who were closest to the robots like these."

Bumblebee was running to a cube. Everyone turned there heads to see the huge cube turn to a cube as big as a Gamecube.

"My fuck, what is that.."

"Yes"

"And this boy controls it."

"Yes sir."

Then Kim got a message from Wade.

"Kim there terror downtown. The city needs you."

"On it."

"On what..."

"My friend called downtown is being destroyed."

"Ok well we have the army that survived the monster attack, and you guys."

The Secratary of Defense grabbed a shotgun. And he said.

"Let's kill those Mother Fuckers."

* * *

Well this is leading to the end I hope you like it so far. Ron is so lucky right now. He can save the world or the blue man can destroy it. What will he choose...or do. Next chapter: **Downtown**


End file.
